


Scarf

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is helping Sehun with his Christmas shopping, when something begins to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

The winter air was cold and crisp as Kyungsoo and Sehun walked through the outdoor shopping center. The stars were shining and snow had begun to fall lightly all around them.

They stuck close together to combat the cold, and to stay out of the way of other shoppers bustling about trying to find everything they needed for Christmas. Kyungsoo, unlike Sehun, had already done all of his shopping about three weeks back. 

And technically Sehun was done too, except Sehun had gone with Jongin. Whenever the two shopped together they always ended up shopping exclusively at the corner store by their apartment and buying cheap presents that wouldn’t “burden” the receiver. He should have known that he would end up shopping with Sehun on Christmas Eve.

Kyungsoo frowned as Sehun let go of his hand, but was pleased to see that he was only adjusting the blue scarf around his neck that Kyungsoo had gotten him last Christmas. He used the time waiting for Sehun’s hand back to admire his boyfriend. He was wearing the black jacket that looked so nice on him, and Kyungsoo liked so much.

He had recently dyed his hair blonde and it somehow made his jawline even sharper, which Kyungsoo had previously thought to be impossible. He was happy to be able to call such a beautiful man his boyfriend. Sehun replaced his hand and Kyungsoo gave it a tight squeeze.

Kyungsoo was confused to hear the sigh that Sehun let out, as it wasn’t his normal happy sigh. He turned to see his boyfriend pouting as he looked over to his left. Kyungsoo followed his eyes to see him staring at a couple making out on a bench. Kyungsoo sighed. He didn’t like PDA, holding hands was about all he was comfortable with.

He was always shy when people looked at him, and he felt bad because he knew Sehun wanted more from him. Sehun turned to look at him.

“Hyung, are you embarrassed of me? Do you not like me anymore? Why won’t you kiss me like that in public?” Kyungsoo whipped his head around to stare at him.

“Oh, baby, no. You know I, oh, Sehunnie, I,” Kyungsoo stuttered through his sentence, words not coming out right. He could never be embarrassed of Sehun, he was so proud of him and so in love with him. Kyungsoo growled in frustration and grabbed a fistful of his pretty boys’ pretty blue scarf, and yanked him down for a bruising kiss. 

Their teeth clashed together harshly, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care, not when Sehun was kissing him back just as fiercely. When Kyungsoo finally pulled back, he pressed a few soft kisses to his boy’s face, Sehun’s eyes closed in pure bliss. Kyungsoo placed one last peck to his bruised lips, Sehun’s eyes opening with one of his happy sighs.

Kyungsoo looked around them as he began to fix Sehun’s scarf, and he huffed at what he saw.  
“Look, everyone’s looking at us now.” 

Sehun grinned, ignoring his previous statement. “That was the hottest thing you’ve ever done.”

Kyungsoo blushed, grabbing his hand and dragging him into a nearby store. “Shut up.”


End file.
